scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Family Guy: The Movie
Starring * Manny - Peter Griffin * Sid - Brian Griffin * Diego - Chris Griffin * Ellie - Lois Griffin * Peaches - Meg Griffin * Crash - Glenn Quagmire * Eddie - Joe Swanson * Scrat - Stewie Griffin * Scratte - Penelope * Diatryma Mom - Tricia Takanawa * Madison (Diatryma Girl) - Bertram * Little Johnny - Mort Goldman * Aardvark Mom - Muriel Goldman * Ronald - Neil Goldman * Ronald's Mom - Dr. Hartman * Freaky Mammals - Vern and Johnny * Molehog Dad - Horace * Glypto Boy - Bud Swanson * Bird - Barbara Pewterschmidt * Beaver Mom - Bonnie Swanson * Beaver Girl - Susie Swanson * Piranhas - Jesus Christ * Musk-Ox - Carter Pewterschmidt * Gazelle - God * Momma Dino - Ernie the Giant Chicken * Molehog - Consuela * Shovelmouth - Vinny * Baby Rhino - O.J Simpson * Buck - Kevin Swanson * Roger - Evil Monkey * Carnivorous Plant - Evil Stewie * Rudy - Retep * Flightless Bird - Gloria Ironbachs * Egbert - Diane Simmons * Shelly - Principal Shephard * Yoko - Angela * Shovelmouth - Mayor West * Deer - Carol Pewterschmidt * Elk - Ollie Williams * Beaver - Tom Tucker Animal Cast * Ankylosaurus magniventris - ''White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum) * ''Brachiosaurus altithorax - ''African Elephant (Loxodonta africana) * ''Iguanodon bernissartensis - ''Cape Buffalo (Syncerus caffer) * ''Guanlong wucaii - ''Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) * ''Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis - ''Lion (Panthera leo) * ''Triceratops horridus - ''Common Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius) * ''Quetzalcoatlus northropi - ''Ruppell's Vulture (''Gyps rueppellii) * ''Troodon formosus - ''Ostrich (Struthio camelus) Movie Used Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) Voices Seth MacFarlane * Peter Griffin * Stewie Griffin * Brian Griffin Alex Borstein * Lois Griffin Mila Kunis * Meg Griffin Seth Green * Chris Griffin Adam West * Mayor West Patrick Warburton * Joe Swanson John Leguizamo * Glenn Quagmire Cate Blanchett * Penellope Simon Pegg * Kevin Swanson Additional Voices Carrie Fisher * Angela Jesse Eisenberg * Mort Goldman Bill Hader * Neil Goldman Smosh * Vern (Ian Hecox) * Johnny (Anthony Padilla) Jennifer Tilly * Bonnie Swanson Joey King * Susie Swanson Ray Romano * Dr. Hartman Denis Leary * Vinny Gary Cole * Principal Shephard Candice Bergan * Gloria Ironbachs Amy Poehler * Consuela John Cena * Horace Josh Peck * O.J Simpson Peter Dinklage * Carter Pewterschmidt Carol Burnettt * Barbara Pewterschmidt Jemaine Clement * Tom Tucker Phil LaMarr * Ollie Williams Sean William Scott * Evil Stewie Jamie Foxx * Retep (Evil Peter Griffin) Karen Disher * Carol (Lois's Sister) Josh Peck * Evil Monkey Kristen Wiig * Consuela Steve Carell * Jesus Christ Lori Alan * Diane Simmons Adam West * Mayor West Djimon Hounsou * God Locations * Griffin's House * The Drunken Clam * Quahog Police Station * High School * Quagmire's House * Joe's House * Cleveland's House * Quahog Hospital Yet to Come: * Hurricane (film) * Bigfat Villains Defeat * Retep Heroes Win * Peter Griffin * Brian Griffin * Stewie Griffin * Meg Griffin * Chris Griffin * Lois Griffin * Glenn Quagmire * Joe Swanson * Kevin Swanson Scenes # Main Title # Having a Baby # Brian's New Family # New Friends # Play Nice # One Angry Chicken # Quahog,Rhode Island # Kevin Swanson to the Rescue # Evil Stewie's Rage # High-Pitched Voices # Parenting Dispute # Retep's Attack # Nutty Tango # Oh Brian's Trail # Code Word # O.J Simpson Gets Revenge # Megan is Born # Battling Retep # Home Sweet Home # End Titles Category:Blue Sky Studios Category:20th Century Fox Category:Ice Age Movie Spoofs Category:Ice Age Spoofs Category:Film scores by John Powell Category:Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs Movie Spoofs